


weaving words like hair through her fingers

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hair Brushing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: Уиллоу Грэм избегает зрительного контакта с помощью волос, позволяя им спадать на лицо и загораживать глаза. Ханна, неофициально являющаяся её психотерапевткой и вроде бы приятельницей, планирует это изменить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [weaving words like hair through her fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861984) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5005554)

Уиллоу наклонилась вперёд, её волосы как обычно упали на лицо, загораживая его. Она не убрала их. Она использовала их как занавес, щит, помогающий отгородиться от остального мира. Не то что бы это сильно помогало, но хотя бы создавало иллюзию безопасности, которой она дорожила, несмотря на то, что реальной защиты это не давало.

Она чувствовала, что Ханна смотрит на неё, чувствовала, как изучает её, словно Уиллоу содержала в себе какое-то тайное знание. Они были едва знакомы. Не настолько хорошо, чтобы называться подругами. Уиллоу и пациенткой Ханны являлась неофициально, из-за чего было трудно хоть как-то охарактеризовать их странные отношения.

«Тебе намного больше идут собранные волосы», - сказала Ханна после тщательного разглядывания. Прежде, чем Уиллоу смогла её остановить, Ханна подошла и убрала волосы с лица Уиллоу назад. «Не вижу смысла скрывать твоё лицо».

Уиллоу отстранилась и позволила волосам расположиться так, как было раньше. «Мне так больше нравится», - пробормотала она, смотря вниз на свои туфли. «Разве мои волосы – единственная проблема, которую надо обсудить?»

«Нет, - согласилась Ханна, - но, я думаю, мы можем на пару минут отвлечься от более важных вещей». Она обошла кресло, в котором устроилась Уиллоу, встала позади неё и положила руки на плечи. «Ты очень напряжена».

Прикосновение было неприятным, а ощущение близости заставило Уиллоу чувствовать себя неловко.

«Позволь мне кое-что сделать», - продолжила женщина, убрав руки с плеч Уиллоу, чтобы взять её волосы. Её руки двигались быстро, заплетая непослушные пряди в аккуратную косу и завязывая её резинкой.

«Готово», - объявила она, отстранилась и снова обошла кресло, чтобы осмотреть то, что получилось. «Так намного лучше».

Уиллоу обхватила косу, немного потянула её вперёд, чтобы взглянуть и пожала плечами. «Ну да, неплохо», - пробормотала она, прежде чем сменить тему разговора на обсуждение одной из насущных проблем.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя Уиллоу оказалась в похожей ситуации: волосы свисали на лицо, а Ханна стояла напротив. Всё казалось похожим только на первый взгляд, на деле же Ханна и Уиллоу сблизились – сильнее, чем Уиллоу того ожидала.

Ханна наблюдала за ней с любопытством в глазах. Не пытаясь анализировать или залезть в голову. Просто с любопытством.

«Тебя что-то тревожит», - сказала она и наклонилась ближе, протягивая чашку чая. «Что именно?»

«Ничего такого, - ответила Уиллоу, разглядывая на чашку, - ничего серьёзного, не стоит волноваться».

«Я буду волноваться о тебе, ты ничего с этим не сделаешь».

«Я просто устала. Правда, это всё из-за усталости».

«Тогда разреши мне помочь тебе расслабиться».

Она взяла расчёску, встала позади Уиллоу и начала нежно расчёсывать волосы, распутывая спутавшиеся пряди. Ханна была аккуратна, пыталась не тянуть слишком сильно и не причинять боль. Закончив, она отложила расчёску в сторону и принялась заплетать волосы в свободную косу.

«Я помню, как ты делала это в первый раз», - прокомментировала Уиллоу с закрытыми глазами.

«И я».

«Я всё равно её распустила».

«Знаю».

«Сейчас не буду распускать, если ты не возражаешь».

Ханна усмехнулась и переместила руки с плеч на шею Уиллоу. Наклонившись, она поцеловала её за ухом.

«Ещё тогда я говорила, что так мне нравится больше», - шепнула она.

«Да, - пробормотала Уиллоу, - это я тоже помню».

Ханна снова усмехнулась, обошла Уиллоу так, чтобы снова стоять к ней лицом и положила руку на её щёку. «Я думаю, тебе надо носить косу чаще», - отметила она, поглаживая скулу. «Тебе вполне идёт».

«Я не очень умело… Справляюсь с волосами», - сказала она, смотря скорее не в глаза Ханне, а на её вторую руку. 

«Я могу заплетать тебя, - предложила Ханна, - мне будет очень приятно». Когда Уиллоу улыбнулась в ответ, Ханна выглядела более довольной, чем должна была быть по мнению Уиллоу.

***

Теперь Уиллоу носила косу большую часть времени. Она приходила к Ханне утром, женщина усаживала её, расчёсывала и заплетала косу. Это стало своеобразным ритуалом. Когда они начали встречаться, ничего не изменилось.

В один из таких дней, как обычно заплетая косу Уиллоу, она с любопытством в голосе спросила: «Ты когда-нибудь позволяла другим людям делать это?»

Уиллоу моргнула, не зная как интерпретировать вопрос.

«Делать что? Заплетать мои волосы?»

«Да».

Она покачала головой. 

«Нет. Мне не нравится, когда люди меня трогают и тем более так сильно переживают из-за моей причёски». 

Ханна ничего не ответила, просто запустила руки в её волосы и продолжила расчёсывать пальцами. Она аккуратно потянула Уиллоу вверх за волосы, обнажая шею, и поцеловала в челюсть, а потом в губы. Это был собственнический, властный поцелуй, которого Уиллоу совсем не ожидала.

«Я что-то пропустила?»

«Нет», - ответила Ханна, пожав плечами. Она выпустила волосы Уиллоу и пробежалась пальцами по шее той. «Я просто наслаждаюсь тобой, вот и всё».

Ханна продолжила расчёсывать и сплетать пряди так же, как она сплела вместе всё, чем они стали.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
